Love Beyond Duty
by Hairless-Wookie005
Summary: FINALLY!!!! I've got Chap 3 up!!! It's been too long...
1. Default Chapter

Love Beyond Duty  
  
  
  
"Number One. You have been chosen for another mission. You are the best of the best. Dou you have anything to say?"  
  
"Iie." She said in a dignified manner.  
  
" Good. Do you want to know who your next target is?"  
  
" Hai, Sir."  
  
The chief smiled warmly at the girl. Only 20 years old and a Master Assassin. That's something very rare. " Your next target is someone very well known around the system. His name is Trunks Briefs Vegeta."  
  
She doubled over. " Is anything wrong Miss Son? We wouldn't want our top agent feeling bad."  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
" Um. hi Trunks." She said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Oh hi Panny! It's nice to see you! What are you doing here?" He asked, being very nice as usual. He couldn't get impatient with her anyway, because she was still in pain from her Grandfather being gone.  
  
" I.uh wanted to tell you something Trunks."  
  
"Go ahead Pan-Chan. Ask away."  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain on my part."  
  
Trunks sighed. " I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you. I'm sort of ."  
  
"Yes?" He started to get a little worried when she wasn't telling him anything.  
  
" Well, I'm kind of.um.in love with you." She said daydreaming with rosy cheeks.  
  
At this point, Trunks was boiling anger. "Pan." He asked sternly.  
  
With that she snapped out of her daydream, which of course consisted of Trunks carrying her off on a white horse off into the sunset.  
  
" Yes?" She asked meekly.  
  
" You don't even know what love is! This is just a silly crush, you'll get over it soon."  
  
At Trunks' harsh words, Pan's eyes watered a little.  
  
"How can you say that Trunks? I've loved you since I was 13! A crush doesn't last that long!" Tears were now pouring down her face in torrents. He felt instantly guilty about what he said. " Never mind. I'm sorry." She said as her voice started to crack. "Panny! Come here!" He yelled as he saw her take off into the sky.  
  
"Oh no! What have I done?!"  
  
*****ENDFLASHBACK*****  
  
  
  
Son Pan strolled through the halls of the agency whilst pondering about the mission, worriedly. ' How can they make me do that?!?! I can't kill Trunks! That would be like killing a brother, a trusted comrade!' She thought, then reminding herself why she had to do it. 'Oh yeah. The confession. I still cannot believe what he did to my heart. It's like I gave my heart to him and he threw back in my face! It's immeasurable how much he hurt me that horrible day. Argh! This really bites!!'  
  
She remembered why she had become an assassin in the first place.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
Pan landed in an old parking lot not far from a top-secret agency. After her landing, she started to run. She ran and ran, tears streaming down her young face, until she ran into someone wearing all black and carrying a large black case, full of heavy equipment that Pan figured was pretty expensive. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!" She said as she helped the poor man up. " Oh shit! I didn't get him! The Chief will kill me!!" He shrieked as he ran off in another direction. "Weirdo." She said as she lifted an eyebrow.  
  
As Pan continued walking along the alleyway, she saw something that caught her eye. A door. This door happened to be very well concealed, because she herself had trouble finding it in the first place. She looked around, and saw that no one was around. She quietly stalked up to the door, and then she groped around for the handle. It was hard to see as well. Once she found it, she slowly opened it. What she saw astonished her.  
  
It was a huge room that was crammed full of people and computers that even Bulma would envy. It seemed that no one noticed her, but who could? They were all either trying out different equipment or staring at a computer screen. She was paralyzed with shock, until a large man bumped into her, causing her instincts to act wild and go into a fighting stance. " Whoa! Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? This is a top secret area!" She blushed; embarrassed that she was caught staring at everything that was around her. "I'm sorry! I didn't know." This odd man studying her body, as if testing her, cut her sentence short. This angered her. "You Pervert!" She yelled as she slapped his face. "Such amazing strength! You will make a fine assassin." He said proudly as he started pulling her arm to another room in the large building. Pan, still in shock at the simple mention of the word 'Assassin' let the strange man pull her arm. "Chief! Do you remember earlier when you told me I had to find a new recruit? Well, I found this one sneaking around the building." The chief gave him a very skeptical look. "And how do you suppose this girl is assassin material?" The man thought a minute, then said, "Young lady, would you please punch the wall?" Pan looked shocked. Surely this man was insane, because only an insane person would suggest something like that. Pan then stopped debating with herself over this man's sanity, and reared back her fist to the titanium alloy wall. The chief watched amused at this little girl and her small fist. 'This girl probably can't even punch through a piece of paper, let alone titanium alloy.  
  
Pan punched the wall lightly and watched as the metal tore open like a piece of fabric. The Chief and the man were both truly astonished. Some awkward silence and then. " You've got the job!!!!!!!!" Pan contemplated this, and decided. 'If it will get my mind off Trunks, I will do it!'  
  
*****ENDFLASHBACK******  
  
Pan gave a sly smirk, then hurried off to her office. 


	2. Chapter 2

I 'm sorry I didn't get the disclaimer in the last chapter. I'm also very sorry I haven't posted in a long time. School loads me down, and I've got stuff I wanna do, and above ALL of that, I just learned how to put up a chapter yesterday!! So there! Um, I've gotta get started now! Enjoy the fic!!  
  
I don't own DB/Z/GT.  
  
Love Beyond Duty  
  
Trunks and Goten  
  
Trunks sighed as he put the last of the files up. This was getting to be hard work! At first, he was just working for CC, as the newest president of the system. Only now, he had just figured out that CC was originally an FBI unit. His mother was a spy for the government the whole time.  
  
But now, HE was the boss. Bulma had made her son a spy, and he was damn good at what he did! But, it did get very tiring, but he found that out soon enough. One case that was super hard was one everyone was working on for six years! That is also the main reason that he had a migraine just thinking about it. It was the absence of Bra, his sister, and Pan, one of his closest friends. Goten, her uncle, and Trunks' best friend, was also a spy in the same unit that Trunks was in. He was a spy, and right now he was on a new mission trying to find a wanted criminal by the name of Yamucha Suueideru. (A.N. Sorry! I couldn't think of a name!) The man was very close to the Z senshi for years and years, and everyone considered him a part of it, too. But, the sad truth was, Yamucha used his strength only for show. He was now a movie star, but he still was a criminal.  
  
He was a womanizer, a gambler and an alcoholic. He knew he was a wanted man, so he hid out at Bulma's. That was not a very smart thing to do. The whole mansion was filled with spies. So now Goten was taking him to prison. It wasn't very hard to do.  
  
Trunks returned to his desk only to find a whoopee cushion on his seat. Blushing like mad, he pulled the toy out from under him. That's when he heard loud laughter behind him. He turned around to find Goten laughing like a maniac and holding a microphone. He was going to use it to embarrass Trunks, who had embarrassed him he other day at the bar by saying to the cute girl next to him that gotten was gay. Needless to say, the next day's sparring match would be very dangerous.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!? Do you know you could get me fired!" Goten giggled some more, then he said, "You need to loosen up a bit more. That's why you're so damn grouchy." Trunks pondered Goten's theory; then hit him upside the head. "Oww! What did you do that for?" Goten yelled. Trunks chuckled a bit, and said, " Well, you just needed it. Now let's go. It's time to leave." Trunks and Goten walked down to the parking lot, and then flew off their separate ways.  
  
Pan and Bra  
  
Pan and Bra walked around the park. It was 9:00. Soon it would be time to go home. Bra sat down on a bench while Pan looked up at the stars. She was guessing Bra wanted to leave. "Come on Bra, let's go home." Bra smiled and got up. She was very tired. She had a big mission to go on. She needed to rest up.  
  
"So Bra, what do you think about my mission?" Pan asked. It was well known Bra had a grudge against her brother, and that reason was unknown. "I don't really know, but he's my brother, and that's work. So, I think that it's wrong, even if it's work. So I don't really know." The two returned to their apartment, and went to bed. The two were the best of friends. They did everything together since they could remember. Best friends forever. That's what led to this.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Hi Pan!"  
  
"Hi Bra!"  
  
"What did you need to tell me that you could not tell me on the phone?"  
  
"Let's go to your room. I'll tell you there."  
  
"The devilish duo", as everyone put it, raced up to Bra's room. When they got there, they both stopped outside the door to laugh hysterically. They saw Vegeta and Bulma acting out a scene from, "Hamlet". Vegeta in tights and medieval clothes. That's scary.  
  
They both went into the room, and Pan told Bra everything that happened. "Oh Pan, I'm so sorry for what Trunks said to you. Want to go pull a prank on him?" Pan giggled then said, "Iie. It's alright. I'll get over it. Thanks Bra." She wiped the oncoming tears out of her eyes. Bra sat there thinking. "I know!" She yelled, startling Pan." I'll become an assassin too! That way you won't be the only saiyajin there!" She said holding the peace sign up. The both screamed for joy of being assassins together and skipped to Bra's balcony, but not before writing letters to their parents, telling those good bye and that they will come to visit them. Intentionally leaving out the fact that they were both going to be assassins.  
  
They flew from the balcony, to the area Pan was in earlier and got Bra signed up too.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Pan and Bra woke up at the same time, feeling refreshed and hungry. They ate a saiyajin sized breakfast, got dressed, and then left for work.  
  
Trunks and Goten  
  
Trunks and Goten woke up that same morning much later. They both had the same idea, and called in sick. Groggily they both dragged themselves to the kitchen table, where they fell over in the seats. "Ohayo Trunks." "Ohayo Goten. What's for breakfast?" He asked still sleepy. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Goten said while yawning. "Let's order a pizza." Said Trunks. "A pizza for breakfast? Have you gone mad?" "No. I'm just hungry." Trunks said as he dialed up Mazzio's. "I'll have 20 sausage pizzas please. Uh huh. No I'm not kidding. Just get the food here! Uh huh. Bye." Goten snickered at Trunks. It really was funny watching Trunks argue with the pizza guy. Then a thought crossed his mind. 'I wonder where the girls are.' Then he got a sad look on his face. Just thinking about them made him sad. He brushed that thought off the left to go get Trunks.  
  
An hour later..  
  
The door bell finally rang. Trunks went to pay the man and get his food. "That will be $157.65 sir." The pizza man said cheerily. Trunks let out an exasperated groan and paid the man 200 bucks. "Keep the change." He said as he took the first ten boxes from the man. "Goten! Get your butt down here for your food!" Goten ran downstairs and snatched the boxes from the man. " Thank you!" He yelled as he went to eat. As soon as both men finished their food, they left their apartment to go do errands.  
  
So, what do you think? I hope you like it. Please review!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Hi all!!!! Thanks for all of the nice reviews!!! This is the 3rd chapter for Love beyond Duty. Hope you like it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
  
  
Love beyond Duty  
  
  
  
"Why hello, Number one, two." (A.N. Austin Powers!! LOL!)  
  
"Konnichiwa." Pan and Bra said in unison. The chief smiled, pleased to have agents with good manners.  
  
"So, ladies, are you ready for your next mission? We wouldn't want you to be too overworked."  
  
Pan and Bra looked at each other confused. The chief never acted like this before. Looking embarrassed, the chief blushed and said, "Err. let's move on, shall we?" With that, the three of them moved down the corridor, silently. After walking for about 10 minutes, they finally found the right door.  
  
"Well, here is the room where you need to be, so long." It was weird, because it was unmarked. The ones that were used the most were usually coded with a machine. The chief had a sly look on his face, one that was never there before.  
  
Pan and Bra looked at the door then looked at each other, shrugged and walked in.  
  
*****Mysterious room*****  
  
"Oh hello! You two must be the agents working on the big project," Said the nurse. Both girls' eyes bugged out a little.  
  
"Oh no! You didn't hear? This is one of the biggest cases in our history of existence!" A pause. "Oh well, who cares? Besides, you two are the most important agents of out time."  
  
Bra started getting a little irritated at this bubbly nurse. "Why don't you just give us what we came in here for!?" Bra yelled impatiently. The nurse blushed a bit, and then said in an official tone, "Both of you. Over Here. Now!" Pan and Bra rolled their eyes and sat on the examination table. "Now this," began the nurse, "Is Shapeshifter Serum. It will help you to infiltrate the CC base. With this, you will be able to shape into anyone you choose, including animals." (A.N. Does anyone know what book series I'm talking about? CoughcoughAnimorphscough) She took out the needle, attached it to the syringe, and filled it with the SS Serum. First was Bra, who flinched a bit, next was Pan, who was hiding in the corner due to her excruciating needle phobia. Once the nurse finally got Pan to stop shaking, she had fallen asleep.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" Yelled Bra. She yelled and screamed for a good 15 minutes. She thought for a second, and yelled, "FOOD PAN!!!!!" Pan jumped off the ground, smiling and making eating motions with her hands. "Pan, get up, or I won't take you to the buffet." Pan got up and walked to the door, smiling the whole way.  
  
"See you two soon!" Yelled the nurse.  
  
*****Abandoned slaughter house*****  
  
"GOTEN, YOU MORON!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SENT THEM TO THE WRONG DOOR!!!" Goten frowned. "It's not MY fault! You said to take them to an unmarked door!! You never specified!!" "I said to lead them to the north wing, not the west!!" "ARGH! And you blame me?! You are the one who flirted with that air headed nurse, not me." "What does that have to do with anything? Weren't we arguing about the door?" "Oh yeah. I forgot."  
  
"Trunks, I think you are losing it."  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry I haven't posted for such a long time. This chapter had more comedy than anything, and well, it needed it. Don't worry; the romance will come in a few more chapters.  
  
Peace, Love and Chocolate Doughnuts!!!! 


End file.
